Skydive
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: After being rejected by Weiss, Jaune has a pair of skydiving tickets. With no one else to go with him, Ruby offers to accompany him in a death-defying leap of faith.


**Summary: **_After being rejected by Weiss, Jaune has a pair of skydiving tickets. With no one else to go with him, Ruby offers to accompany him in a death-defying leap of faith._

**Skydive**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Ruby Rose_

* * *

"_This is awesome!"_

The wind pressed against me like the fluffiest pillow on the planet. It was as soft as Yang's chest and as cool as Weiss' hand. We were soaring several stories above the ground at speeds nearly that of sound, all without a care in the world.

"R-Ruby!"

Well, some people had cares.

Jaune held onto his seat, while I looked out the door.

"Jaune! You've got to see this!"

"I'm good! Very good!"

The poor guy looked like he was about to cry.

"You paid for this!" I tried to explain. Shouldn't he be the one enjoying this more than me?

"It's cool!"

"Ah, be that way, party-pooper!" I said turning back to the blue and open sky. The wind felt great. Closing my eyes, I thanked my lucky stars for this.

It all happened because Weiss rejected Jaune.

The musical serenade, the fireworks, and a pair of tickets to go skydiving went to waste.

I imagine Weiss could have handled it a bit more subtly.

But it's hard to do that when Jaune starts a death metal concert in the cafeteria. Yang had so much fun in the pit. I think she must have sent over a hundred people flying out of there - a new record!

Anyways, Jaune didn't want the tickets to go to waste.

So here I am! Just a captain helping out another team captain!

Kind of like teammates, only we were on different teams.

"Clear skies ahead, lady and sir. We're almost to our drop point. Please check your parachutes," came a voice over the intercom.

I patted mine. Snug as a bug!

"Jaune! Hey Jaune! Come on, stop holding onto your seat. Did you check your parachute?"

"Y-yeah!" Jaune whimpered.

Poor guy. Was he afraid of heights?

"Anyways, wanna jump together?"

"N-no?"

"No?"

"I don't want to jump at all!"

Rubbing my chin, I thought of what Yang would do to get out of this pickle.

A few seconds later I jumped out after Jaune.

"RUBY? RUBY?! WHY HAST THOU FORSAKEN ME?!"

I tossed him out of the plane first. Man, Jaune drops really fast! He's dropping like a rock!

Screams a bit too much like a girl, though…

But the sounds of his screams didn't take away a single bit from the excitement!

The wind rose and I touched the clouds. This must be what it was like to live in a marshmallow kingdom…

I was soaring like a leaf in the wind.

"Hey Jaune? Jaune!"

Jaune was spinning around… he looked disoriented.

"Jaune!"

He didn't respond. His arms and legs were rolling all over and his body kept twisting and turning like a rag in a dryer...

We had to open our parachutes soon!

"Jaune! Hey! Jaune, wake up!"

He wasn't waking up!

I guided my body towards him and reached my arm out.

Grabbing hold of his pack, I turned him upright. We only had a minute before we had to open our parachutes or else we'd end as up as flat as Nora's pancakes!

… or Weiss' chest.

"Hey, look at me!"

Through his visor, I could see Jaune's red eyes. His breath was heavy. His face was glistening with sweat. Was he having a panic attack?

"R-Rub-by…"

His voice stuttered. Was he afraid?

"Hold on to me!"

I wrapped my arms around him. I'll just have to open a parachute for both of us. Holding onto him tightly, I attempted to reach around for the cord.

"J-Jaune! I can't reach cord!"

"R-Ruby-ee…"

I can't reach… then…

"You've got to pull it!"

He wasn't listening to me!

Gah!

He needs to calm down… but what… what…?

Oohhh… what was that thing Yang says always calm boys down?

G-gah… fine!

"Look at me," I said bringing my glove hands to his cheek.

His eyes were red and opened, like a curious deer caught in the headlights.

If this didn't work… well, I guess life as a pancake isn't so bad with Jaune.

"Please calm down," I whispered…

… before I pressed my lips to his.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to see his face.

I wonder what he looked like.

What kind of face did he make?

I hoped… I hoped he liked it…

My parachute opened and we both drifted down onto a green field. Slowly, we descended towards a nice bullseye spread out nice and open for us.

"Ruby…"

"Ha! That was fun wasn't it?" I held him tightly and he did the same to me. "It's my first time feeling such a rush," I laughed. "We should do it again sometime!"

Jaune was silent for a while.

Just before we touched ground, he asked me a question.

"The skydiving or… the kiss?"

"Both!"

* * *

_Skydive Fin_

**Author's Notes: **_I am moist. Let me water your gardens._

**Editor's Notes:** _I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! or something._


End file.
